Would You Kindly
"Would You Kindly" is a fan song by the internet artist JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima) preformed not only by them but also Divide for the video game BioShock 1. The song comes from the perspective of Frank Fontaine as he brags about how he manipulated Jack to gain more power in Rapture. The song was even taken from Fontaine's catch phrase and trigger to control Jack throughout the game. Lyrics A masquerade has just begun Despite the party being none too lively Unlock your cage and take a step outside it Follow my guidance, would you kindly? Who would sign their own death certificate The kind that no one dared to question if legitimate? The same man who ran a contraband syndicate Just you wait with bated breath - his resurrection's imminent Had to burn the past to invest in futuristics And turn the orphans of dystopia into a business Big Brother should've kept his eye on Little Sister But now any witnesses are swimmin' with the fishes I started from the top, took a plunge to the bottom Waited till my name became long forgotten And remade myself among the paupers, dropped into their Sodom This impoverished populace, back to the top I've brought 'em Taught 'em how to topple corruption, find you a lighter Ignite a revolution, you can fight fire with fire Why would I try to build an empire for myself When I can just take one away from someone else If you wonder who's entitled to the sweat of your brow Stop working so hard, I'll get you a towel I rejected Ryan's message but I took his keys Will the real Fontaine please stand up? Don't look at me Maybe you should've asked nicer, try a "would you kindly?" Grab a map or an Atlas, you'll never find me So much ADAM and plasmids within inside me Break the Great Chain weighin' us down, now I'm free Pray the voices are not delusions This city's twisted nature, echoes in these stains And your choice, far from illusion Embrace the searing pain of chaos in your veins Forget identity, a concept that is dead to me Much unlike destiny, I sculpted what you're meant to be Our latest visitor's about to his the deep end Thanks to a plane crash, ain't that convenient An angel from above but in the depths he'll find devils How far will he sink? I'll bring him down to my level No one knows Jack, my master plan can't get out this Ain't a Wonderland you stumbled into, Alice I've been playin' around in your egg salad How did you think I got Ryan's crown without a ballot I'm here to stay but I ain't campaignin' I'll take the reins, Rapture needs maintaining The city's leaking, ADAM and EVE are drainin' So grab a shortwave radio, I won't leave you hangin' That is, unless it's at the tip of a rivet or from a noose Better than being the errand boy for that floozy Mother Goose You ain't useless to me, you're my ace in the hole But you got deuces and threes, yet you ain't gonna fold? Got you barking like a cocker spaniel on my command Speaking of dogs, you recall what you've done with those hands? So when you see those little freaks kill their daddies and grab 'em What's a little brat to you, mook? Harvest her ADAM Cuz next to that cash is nothing if you wanna be rich Get your hands on a tonic, this is not a fraudulent pitch Remember ammo ain't so plentiful, you don't wanna run outta clips Until you get to Ryan's office and kill the son of a b*tch I'm a man of many faces But I'm calling off the masquerade Underneath this act, I'm faceless You're just a performer and I've cast the play Curtains drawn, face the crowd Know your lines, say them loud Play your part make us proud Hear applause and take a bow Nice work boyo, I'll try to make your death quick They say never mix business with friendship But you've been the best partner that I ever worked with I treated you more like a father, than even yours did I'll run Rapture tits to toes now that I got the clout Any problem with that scrub? Come on up, we'll slug it out Think you got power, you're nothin' but twenty Watts I'm the lights of broadway, I brought a mob and I'm its boss Who told you that you're special? Born to do great things? Tattooed your brain with memories then ripped away your wings? Who showed you what you was and all the wonders you'd accomplish? If you don't call that family, I don't know what is My name's Atlas, I aim to keep you alive Till Frank Fontaine rises, I'll sweep you aside My name's Atlas, I aim to keep you alive Till Frank Fontaine rises, I'll sweep you aside Video "Would You Kindly" - BIOSHOCK RAP by JT Music & Divide Category:Duets Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs